1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sealing system for automatically creating a sealed letter by use of an envelope sheet with a bond part.
2. Related Art
A printing machine is commonly well-known, which carries out color printing on a print sheet delivered from a paper feed tray by ejecting ink from ink-jet heads on the basis of image data.
There is an enclosing and sealing apparatus which is connected to such a printing machine and configured to: create an envelope by folding an envelope sheet printed by the printing machine; fold enclosure sheets, which are printed by the printing machine, so that the sheets can be enclosed in the created envelope; and seal the envelope in which the sheets are enclosed.
Japanese patent application publication No. Hei 10-273109 discloses an enclosing and sealing apparatus for enclosing and sealing an address sheet and a subsequent data sheet.